Young love
by Iloveanimex
Summary: Mai is taken away from her mother at a young age, and is put in an orphanage. It just so happens, this was the same one Oliver and Gene are put in as small children. They become friends, and for a time, they though nothing would change... they were intelligent, but their innocence had blinded them from the inevitable...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I had started with this story as a one-shot in 'why you make the perfect couple' but I thought to make it into a short story! Please tell me what you think! I will update soon! R&amp;R!

I don't own Ghost hunt! Sadly!

* * *

I was only eight when father died...

"NO! You can't take her away from me!"

And it had taken a toll on mother.

"Please! She's all I have left!"

You see, father was the one who worked and provided for the family.

"I'll try harder, I promise!"

And with my mother struggling like she was.

"Just give me one more chance!"

They took me away...

* * *

I have lived here for about a week... not that I could be sure... I'm only eight. I stayed away from everyone. They were all bigger then me. Stronger then me. I decided instead, to get a book from the toy room, and sit in the corner to read. I never really liked reading, but if you get board enough, you will surprise yourself...

Today was Saturday. Everyone was ordered to the lounge. Myself included. Beth, one of the staff came in, followed by two small boys, about my age. They had black hair and bright blue eyes. I had never seen twins before.

Although they were twins, they didn't seem to resemble each other's personalities much. One twin wore a midnight blue shirt, that matched his eyes, paired with black slacks. The other wore a black shirt and black slacks. The twin with the black shirt was crying. The other had a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, but he didn't show any emotion.

"Now everyone, these are our new members, so please be nice!" Beth explained, a strained smile on her face. This was hard losing your parents, she would know. Everyone nodded, but didn't say anything. I was still in the corner, reading my book. They looked around my age, but that didn't mean they would want to hang out with me. I felt it easier to keep to myself.

Everyone was dismissed a few minutes later when Beth was called away. Everyone else went back to what they were doing before, as if nothing had changed. They did that when I joined as well. Maybe I shouldn't have taken it so personal.

The twins looked around a bit, seemingly confused, or shy. I couldn't blame them. I was the same. It wasn't a good feeling. To be alone in a new place. So I decided to approach them.

"Hello! My names Mai! What's yours?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful. The sobbing boy looked up at me, and gave me a shaky smile.

"I'm Gene, and this is Oliver" He informed softly.

"It's very nice to meet you Gene! And you too Oliver!" I greet, bowing slightly. As I stood, I saw Oliver's hand stretched out, as if to shack mine, and Gene arms held to the side of me as if to hug me. I giggled slightly, but quickly shook Oliver's hand and gave Gene a hug. At with point both twins looked as amused as I did.

"What's that book you're reading?" Oliver asked. Even though he was about my age, he spoke with perfect diction. I held the book out to him. I would have told him the title, but I wasn't sure I was reading it right. "spiritual investigations" He read, perfectly. I nodded slowly, realising I hadn't been reading it very well at all.

"Wow! That's so cool! But it's also very nerdy... Lets play a game!" Gene suggested, sounding like a hyper puppy.

"Sure! What do you want to play?" I asked. Gene looked thoughtful for a second, before reaching out and tapping my shoulder.

"IT!" He yelled, before running away. Oliver quickly followed him, running away from me also. I stood there in shock for a split second longer, before rushing after them.

I quickly court up to Oliver, tapping his shoulder "IT!" I yelled, before running in to opposite direction. Oliver turned, but decided to go for his brother instead, who was hiding behind a tree. He was giggling, like he had found the best spot to hide and no one would find him. But his giggling gave him away. Oliver sneaked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"It!" Oliver yelled, running away. Gene looked a little dumbfounded. When the shock died down Oliver was gone.

I was hiding in the little, outside, play-house, when Oliver joined me. I giggled, and he put a finger to his lips, signalizing me to be quite. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself laughing. It didn't work, and Gene soon found us.

He got Oliver who was closest and then Oliver got me, before running away himself...

We played for another half an hour or so, before it started getting dark. We all lay on the grass, looking up at the sky. I was in the middle, with the twins ether side of me. We watched the sun set together, and in that short time, we became best friends...

The next day, after breakfast, we went into the garden to play on the swings. I loved the swings. Me and Gene had competitions to see who could get higher. He won most of the time, and the times I won, I thought he was letting me win, so I never counted them. Oliver sometimes pushed me as well, so I cheated a little. But then Gene would pout, and Oliver would push him too.

Oliver didn't really go on the swings much. We guessed he didn't like them. It was a bit of a shame really...

No POV

Later on that day, they watched the sun set. It was getting later in the year, so it was getting colder, and the sun was setting earlier.

Mai lay in-between the twins, and had already fallen fast asleep. The boys looked at her adorable face as she slept, smiling slightly. Oliver took off his jacket and draped it over her. Gene, not really wanting to be out shined, folded his jacket and placed it under her head. Mai stayed sleeping softly, even as the twins took one of her hands in theirs, before falling asleep next to her...

* * *

**Please R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! It's the 28th here even at 2am XD! So, that means, it's my birthday! Woohoo! YAY! I am 17 today, am I am super happy, even at 2am! So please R&amp;R!

* * *

Mai lay in-between the twins, and had already fallen fast asleep. The boys looked at her adorable face as she slept, smiling slightly. Oliver took off his jacket and draped it over her. Gene, not really wanting to be out shined, folded his jacket and placed it under her head. Mai stayed sleeping softly, even as the twins took one of her hands in theirs, before falling asleep next to her...

Mai woke, feeling the soft grass beneath her. She turned to her left, and saw Gene. She turned to her right and saw Oliver. They were still sleeping, and they looked so peaceful. Mai saw her entwined hands that held hers. As her mind cleared, she noticed the coat over her, and the one under her head. She gave the boys hands a gentle squeeze, before letting go and sitting up. She looked up at the sky, noting how dark it was.

"Oliver" Mai whispered, tapping his shoulder lightly. Oliver's face scrunched up cutely before he grounded and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up and rubbed them.

"Huh?" Oliver asked softly, turning to Mai. Mai smiled sweetly.

"It's getting late, maybe we should all go to bed?" Mai suggested. Oliver stretched before standing and helping Mai up. Oliver then looked at Gene.

"I'll wake him" Oliver informed before dropping to Genes side and shaking him slightly.

"...no, please don't leave again..." Gene muttered. If it was anyone else, they may not have guessed, but Gene had said about missing his mother. Mai guessed he was having a bad dream. She walked to his side and held his hand in hers. Oliver looked up, and a strange emotion crossed him. He didn't know what to call it. It was like anger and sadness, as well as resentment. Gene squeezed Mai's hand before waking with a start.

"Gene... are you ok?" Mai asked softly, seeing the scared expression he wore.

"Um... oh yeah" Gene covered, unconvincingly, smiling sheepishly. Mai hesitated, but then nodded and helped him up.

"It's late, we should retire for the evening" Oliver informed, sounding more distant than normal. Mai still hadn't let go of Gene's hand. Mai ran between them, grabbed Oliver's hand and gently tugged them to the door. Oliver didn't pull his hand away, like he would had it been anyone else. Instead, he laced his fingers with Mai's, ignoring her slightly confused expression, before Gene followed his example. Mai just smiled sheepishly before ignoring the slight warmth and tingling she felt.

When the three reached the corridor, they split to go to their respected rooms. Mai was sharing a room with a fifteen year old girl. The boys went to the room they shared.

Mai walked in, to see a strange boy sitting on her bed, looking at her room-mate.

"Mai! Get out!" The girl yelled. The boy just glared at Mai like she was interrupting something important. Mai didn't understand completely what they were doing. But she knew enough to leave and not return. She shut the door and ran down the corridor to the twins room. She knocked lightly, hoping they hadn't already fallen asleep.

"Who is it?" Oliver whispered, trying not to wake his twin.

"It's me, Mai!" Mai stage whispered back. Oliver opened the door.

"I thought you went to bed?" Oliver asked. Mai tried to smile.

"My roommate told me to leave... she has a boy in there" Mai explained "Can I stay in here?"

"Sure" Oliver agreed, inviting her in. He didn't have a clue where she was going to sleep. His twin was asleep on the top buck, and the bottom was the double. If his twin had fallen asleep on the bottom, then Oliver would have shared with him and given Mai the top bunk.

"I'll just sleep on the bean bag" Mai announced, pointing to the bean bag that was more bag than bean.

"No, you take the bed, I'll sleep there" Oliver ordered softly. Mai shock her head.

"We can just share the bed... it's big enough, and it's only for one night" Mai suggested. Oliver hesitated before nodding. Oliver is very intelligent for his age. It isn't a casual thing to share a bed with someone of the opposite sex. But he didn't seem to mind it too much. He went back to the bed, patting the space next to him. Mai hesitated slightly, before joining him, and curling up against the warmth of the cover.

"Night Mai" Oliver whispered, laying his head on his pillow, facing Mai.

"Night Oliver" Mai whispered back, facing Oliver, before closing her eyes and surrendering to sleep.

The next day was Monday. It would be Oliver and Gene's first day of school. Gene woke first, getting off his buck to wake his brother. What he saw hurt him slightly. He didn't know why... maybe he felt left out. He wasn't sure. He should find the sight endearing. His brother and Mai, sleeping side by said, hand in hand.

"...Um" Mai moaned, rolling over to face Gene. He held his breath as Mai's eyes opened, before she stretched slightly.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Gene asked softly, not wanting to wake Oliver. It was only half out of respect.

"Oh Gene... My roommate had a boy round and told me to get out. You were asleep when I came in here" Mai answered. Gene managed a smile.

"We should leave him to sleep. Let's get some breakfast" Gene suggested. Mai nodded and followed him out.

The entered the kitchen in time to see the boy from yesterday slip out of the back door. Mai ignored him, pretending she didn't even see him. It was best really. Instead she climbed onto the counter to reach the shreddies, and the bowls. She passed them to Gene before turning and sitting on the edge of the counter. It was still a bit of a drop to the floor. Gene put his hands on her waist and helped her down. Mai giggled slightly, as she jumped. Gene found her laugh contagious and giggled right along with her. Oliver walked in a second later, seeing them giggling, Gene's hands on her waist. It frustrated him slightly. With everything going on, no one saw the tea cup and a few silver wear shaking before levitating slightly.

"Oliver! Morning!" Mai called, escaping Gene's gasp and running over to Oliver. She gave him a small hug.

"Morning" Gene called, trying not to frown at the scene.

"Morning Mai, Gene" Oliver greeted back, also feeling a little peeved. He noticed the clock on the wall. It was only half six. Gene went to the table and started to make himself a bowl of shreddies, affectively ignoring them.

"Would you like some shreddies? I can get you a bowl?" Mai offered. Oliver nodded, following Mai to the counter. Mai pulled herself up, to sit on the side. She picked up a bowl and handed it to Oliver. When their hands met, it sent a warmth through her. She let go of the bowl and it fell to the floor, smashing to peace's. Mai gasped, looking at the floor to make sure Oliver hadn't been cut. Oliver looked to be fine, and he was wearing slippers so he wasn't going to cut his feet.

"Mai are you ok?!" Gene asked, getting to his feet and running to her aid. Mai didn't seem to notice that Gene didn't even ask his brother about his well-being. She was a little out of it.

"Yeah... um, I'm such a klutz!" Mai scolded herself. She went to try get down, when she felt strong arms snack around her. Oliver picked her up with ease, turned, and put her down away from the broken china. "Thank you" Mai thanked shyly. Oliver and Gene both bent down to pick up the broken remains of the bowl. "Guys, I did it, I should clean it up" Mai argued, walking to join them.

"Mai you haven't got any shoes on" Oliver pointed out. Mai looked down and noticed that both Gene and Oliver had slippers on. She was the only one with nothing to protect her feet. Mai just pouted, walking to her seat, watching the two pick up the last parts of china and putting them in the bin.

"Thank you" Mai thanked stubbornly. Oliver smirked, and Gene grinned at her childishness. She looked adorable. Oliver grabbed another bowl and placed it on the table. He took a seat next to Mai, Gene on her other side.

Over the next ten minutes, the kitchen was full of other children getting breakfast. Mai, Gene and Oliver had finish and so decided to get dressed. Beth had given Gene and Oliver a school uniform. And they were in their own room getting changed. Mai went to her room, knocking on the door lightly. She didn't get an answer, so she opened the door softly. The light was off but she wasn't being yelled at. She saw Suragu (Her roommate) on her own bed.

"Sorry about yesterday" Suragu apologised. Mai looked at her, wondering if she was talking to her. Suragu had turned on her bed and was now facing her, trying to smile.

"It's ok" Mai informed, somewhat doubtfully.

"Where did you sleep?" Suragu asked, knowing there wasn't any spare at the moment.

"I went to Oliver's and Gene's room" Mai confessed, grabbing her uniform and going to the corner of the room to get changed. Suragu smiled.

"Well ok then" Suragu nodded then when back to bed. From past experience, Beth would come in, in about ten minutes to wake her. Mai got dresses and grabbed her school bag as Beth knocked on the door. Mai walked over and opened it, muttered a good morning and walked out. Mai was a little late leaving once... never again.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's my birthday! Woohoo! Well it is here, being the 28th of may... I am 17 now! So please, even if you hated the chap, R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been working on my joint story 'A bit of a case'! I think its different and a little out of my comfit zone, but I love writing it, and I think it's working out well! We are trying to make the SPR characters blush!

For everyone who has reviewed, favoured, followed or even just read this story! I love you all!

* * *

It was Oliver's and Gene's first day at school. It also turned out to be pop quiz day, like every other second Monday of each month. The teacher was thinking of cancelling due to her new arrivals, but she also needed to know about their intelligence. For that reason only, they ran the tests anyway. It was an easier quiz then the last. The teacher thought it only fair since they may not have been learning the same subjects.

"Ok, everyone take your seats" The teacher ordered softly. The twins didn't have assigned seats yet, so they stayed standing. The class when to their assigned table's and respected seats. That's when the twins noticed they were colour coded. The kids on the red table needed the most help, the orange needed less help, but still a lot, the yellow table only needed little help, and green table, that consisted of just Mai, were the smartest in the class. There was a star chart on the wall, and Mai, by far, had the most. Normally the teacher would start them off on the orange table, but it was full, as well as the yellow and the red table. She had no other choice but to put them with Mai.

"Boy's for now I will put you on the green table" The teacher informed. The twins nodded, quickly sitting on ether side of Mai. "I'm sure you will be nice to them Mai" The teacher smiled, knowing Mai to be a kind student. Mai nodded. "Konako, can you please hand these out?"

"Yes Miss!" Konako called, getting to her feet and handing out the quiz paper.

"I know you haven't been learning with us for very long, but try your best" The teacher encouraged. Gene nodded eagerly. Oliver just nodded once to show he heard. "Ok, you may begin"

The three opened their papers, reading the first question, and answering it with ease. This is what happened for about five minutes. Oliver had finished all the questions on this half an hour quiz in five minutes. Gene followed, finishing a few minutes after. Mai finished last of the three, at about ten minutes in. The teacher was use to Mai being the first to finished, but she also noticed the twins. They had finished in a matter of minutes. The teacher still had a good fifteen minutes before everyone else was due to finish, so she wondered up to their table, scanning over the first page.

"I believe we have all finished" Oliver commented, giving her his paper so she could have a better look. Gene and Mai followed suit. The teacher took them with a smile, walking back to her table to grade them. Mai got them all right, as expected, but the twins also got them all right. The teacher hadn't expected to have two new, intelligent students.

It took over ten minutes before the next student finished. They did ok considering. When the teacher marked it, they had missed, in all, three questions. The highest marking questions. They got 73%, which was a pass in the teachers opinion.

Over the next ten minutes, everyone was finished. No one had managed to beat 73%. The teacher was use to results like this from everyone else. She walked up to the class sticker chart. She took a pen from her pocket, and added Oliver's and Eugene's names. Then gave them both stickers, as well as Mai and Konako, the girl who got 73%. Every time the class did a quiz, the teacher gave stickers to the highest scoring student. As it seemed to be Mai all the time, she had started giving a sticker to the person who comes second. Second place was a lot less constant.

"Well done! You did very well! Now then, I think you all deserve a nice break while I finish marking" The teacher dismissed them, and so Mai, Gene and Oliver went to go outside.

It was a warm day, so the three sat under the cherry tree. Mai had brought the book she was reading, with Beth's permission, and she started to read it. Oliver and Gene were either side of her, reading alongside her. Mai had gotten stuck with a few of the harder words, and Oliver and Gene took turns helping her.

"Hey Oliver, Gene? Do you like the supernatural?" Mai asked, seeing them both share a glance.

"We were never really interested in it" Gene admitted.

"But it does seem to be very intriguing... I will read more on it" Oliver promised, making Mai smile...

* * *

**It's been long, I know... I was thinking of skipping a few years... after the next chap maybe... what do you think? Please R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Ok, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I know, it's been a month since I last updated, but I have update other things! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Ok! I know, I have been terrible to you guys, who take the time to read my stories. I am forever grateful, and I love you all! I know I have no right to ask, but please R&amp;R!**

**Also, a little thing you might like to know, I decided to add a time skip here!**

* * *

4 years later...

"Oliver! Get up we are going!" Mai yelled, shaking the boy on the bed. He was stubbornly trying to sleep in a little longer. But Mai was too excited to wait a second longer.

"BELLY FLOP" Gene yelled, jumping on his brother, rather ungracefully might I add.

"Gene! Get off me, your heavy!" Naru scolded, much to Mai's delight. Her giggle turned into a fit of laughter when Oliver pushed Gene on the floor, so whimsical, that the twins felt they could listen to it all day.

"Well, then get up then, idiot scientist!" Gene yelled back, standing up, and rubbing his saw bottom.

"Five more minutes" Naru muttered, already falling back to sleep. Gene ran around the bed, and as if rehearsed, him and Mai flung the covers off him. They lay on the floor, no longer keeping Oliver warm. Gene grinned at him, and Oliver smirked right back. He took Mai's arm, and pulled her down with him. He snuggled up to her, preferring her to his cover.

Mai giggled, trying to free herself. She squared about, but she couldn't break Naru's grip. Gene's lip twitched, before he jumped on both of them. Mai giggled louder, and some how found herself between the twins, in both of their embraces. Mai smiled, feeling safe, and feeling content.

After a few more minutes, Mai jolted up, remembering they needed to leave in about ten minutes.

"AHH! Oliver get up! We need to leave now!" Mai yelled, walking out of the room.

"Mai, where are you going?" Gene asked, wondering if he could come.

"While you help Oliver get ready, I will make our lunches!" Mai called, shutting the door before running down the hall. Gene signed, seeing his brother once again attempt to go to sleep.

"Come on, I will get you some clothes!" Gene told him, before picking out a black shirt and pants.

"Gene, I don't want to wear your clothes! Get me the blue one!" Oliver yelled, getting the black bottoms. Gene held out the shirt, and Oliver got everything else he would need, before going into the bathroom.

Mai ran in a few seconds later, holding three paper bags. "Are you guys ready yet!" Mai yelled, her mood soured by one of the bigger kids stealing her chocolate stash that she brought out of her allowance. They were always doing that, but the staff didn't seem to notice. The stash was in her room for crying out loud! It's not like it was just left on the table with a 'eat me' sign on it.

Mai sighed, seeing that Oliver was finally dressed. She grinned, quickly forgetting about her chocolate. It wasn't that important right now. She would get her revenge later, with the help of the twins.

"Come on you three, you're going to be late!" One of the staff called, poking her head through the door. The three did as they were told and went outside to the mini van.

"Where are we going!" Mai asked, barely containing her excitement. Last month, they went to fun land, a theme park. Mai still has all the pictures. Her favourite one, was the one she got the ride worker to take. All three of them were on the spinning tea cups, and Naru was smiling. She promised herself, that she would never lose that one. She even printed out copies for the twins, who also promised to keep it safe.

"Well today, there is a fair going on in Shibuya mall. So we are spending the day there" Beth announced, mentally preparing herself for the cheer she was sure to hear. And there was a cheer. One that made Beth cover her throbbing ears. "Ok! Come on guys, it's still early" Beth told them, a smile on her lips. She found them to be endearing, even if they were annoying.

"Yay! I have always wanted to go to a fair! We can go shopping and to the different food stands!" Mai cheered, sitting at the back with Oliver and Gene. Since the older kids were always late aboard, they ended up sitting in the middle, and everyone else was younger and so opted to sit near the front.

"I wanna go on the rides!" Gene cheered.

"I wanted to go on the rides too... but I didn't save up" A girl near the front moaned. Mai, Gene and Oliver had done extra jobs, and saved up all their allowance for the whole month. This way, they ensured themselves an awesome day out. They had a few thousand yen each. Some of the other kids had a few hundred at the most. They really didn't have much self-control.

Actually, that wasn't always true. Some kids would have had more, if it wasn't for the older kids making them do jobs on their behalf. Mai had been told to clean the floors by her old room-mate once. She moved out three years ago though. She was pregnant.

* * *

Upon arrival, the kids were told to stay in pairs. Beth made an exception for Mai, Gene and Oliver. Seeing as they were such good friends, she didn't want to separate them. Plus, there was an odd number of kids.

After being told when and where to meet, they were dismissed.

Mai was quick to pull the twins into a clothes shop. She ran around, picking out clothes for herself and the twins. She picked out a black dress shirt for Gene, a midnight blue t-shirt for Oliver, and a blue blouse and black skirt for herself.

After half an hour, they were out of the first shop. Gene took this opportunity to drag them to the big swinging ride. It looked like a claw, and it connected to the bottom of a swing.

The three got on, after a lot of persuading on Gene's part. Oliver only agreed once Mai said he could sit in the middle. It was evident that Oliver didn't like swings, and Mai had no doubt that this wasn't an exception.

Once the ride started, Oliver closed his eyes, not daring to look down. Mai took his hand in hers, trying to provide a little comfort. Oliver soon summoned the courage to open his eyes, and give Mai a weak smile. Gene missed it, seeing as how he was screaming for the ride to go faster. With his arms high in the air, and a grin on his lips, it was probably better he didn't see it. It would have soured his mood.

After the ride, it was Oliver's turn. He led them to the book shop. Mai smiled, knowing he wouldn't have picked something fun. He had been complaining lately that there was nothing good to read, he hadn't already read.

Mai picked up a book called 'Innocence' written by one 'Dean Koontz'. Gene opted to getting the rest of the 'Skulduggery pleasant' books by 'Derek Landy'. And Oliver got three books published by 'Martin Davis'... He had always admired his work, and would spend hours a day reading them. Well, when he wasn't with Gene and Mai of course. Although sometimes they did just read in each other company. Not too often though, as Gene would quickly get board.

After they got there books, they made to go to a few more stands and rides, and even another clothes shop.

All in all, it had started off a wonderful day...

* * *

**Hey! It's kinda long! yay! PLEASE R&amp;R! And I don't own any of the books, though I have copies! Innocence is such a good book, and those who like long, descriptive stories with strange twists will love it! And those who like stuff like harry potter, or stuff like that, will love Skulduggery Pleasant! Bye for now! And REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry... Its been long, but I had homework, and no matter how much I would rather write, I have no choice... sorry. But love you guys always, and please R&amp;R!**

* * *

Getting back to the house, the bus was filled with laughers and good time.

While little did Mai know, that her small world was about to crumble around her.

Getting off the bus, and taking all there bags, proved easier for some. Oliver and Gene carried their bags with as much grace as a well trained dancer. Mai on the other hand, trudged behind them, trying not to drop any of her many, many bags. Oliver smiled, before taking the heaviest one, and making it look easy. Mai sighed in relieve, and muttered a small 'thank you'. Gene just pouted, wishing he had noticed Mai struggling first.

"Miss Taniyama!" A voice called. Mai turned, seeing a grief-struck woman, who she had only seen a few times. She worked at the orphanage, but only in the office, and in the week when Mai was in school.

"Yes Miss Akane?" Mai asked, bowing her head in politeness.

"May I speak with you... It's of the up most impotence" Akane requested, after a seconds hesitation. What a cruel job she had been given. She would have rather scrubbed the toilets for a month, then do what she was about to do. Mai nodded, and Akane watched as the twins took her bags for her, promising to meet her in a few minutes, when Mai was finished. Mai nodded, trying to smile bravely, even though the expression Akane wore, made her more then a little nerves.

Mai followed after Miss Akane, biting her lip and trying not to look as scared as she felt.

They arrived in a conference room, like the one Mai was in when she first joined. They only came in here to discuss very important matters, and so Mai hadn't been in this room since.

Akane nodded for her to sit, and she did, not bothering to get comfortable. She nodded, telling Akane that she was ready and waiting.

"Miss Taniyama? Can I call you Mai?" Akane started. Mai nodding, not wanting to wait time with words. "Well Mai, you see, I have some bad news... I really hate to say, but I think you deserve to know" Akane took a steady breath, looking Mai in the eyes like a professional should. Mai looked like being ripped apart, not knowing what to do. She didn't even know what it was, and already Akane was feeling guilty for what she had done. She shut her eyes, for a second, before opening them and focusing just passed Mai. She couldn't stand that hurt look.

"What is it?" Mai asked, her voice breaking.

"Your mother was admitted into hospital this morning... the doctor doesn't think she will last till the end of the month" Akane admitted sullenly, cursing the fate that fell upon this small child.

"The month?" Mai asked breathlessly. Tears built up in her eyes. She hadn't ever thought such a thing was possible. Her father's death, was at a time when Mai didn't understand it. But her mother was Mai's whole world. She dreamed that one day, her mother would be able to take her back... but now this...

"I am so sorry Mai. I would never wish that upon anyone" Akane muttered honestly, feeling her heart break. Mai lowered her head, to try and hold in the frustrated cry willing its way up her throat. Then and there, she went from the child who looked to be well above her age, too looking like a scared little girl who wanted nothing more then to curl up into a ball, and forget the world around her.

"Can I see her... please. I need to see her before..." Mai trailed off. Her voice was breaking, and sounded like nothing more then a weak plea. And finishing that sentence, was something Mai was not capable of at that moment. It was acknowledging it, and to Mai, was the equivalency of ripping out her own heart.

"Sure. I will take you there now" Akane informed, before standing, and walking towards the door. Mai wiped her eyes, and followed suit, looking like she was in conflict. She had to go see her mother, but she didn't want to see confirmation. She would much rather be ignorant and believe everything was ok, even if it wasn't.

Upon opening the door, two worried looking twins, swept their gazes over the room, and then at Mai. She tried to sent them a smile, but the redness of her eye, and the dampness of her cheeks, gave her away.

Oliver didn't waste time with words, but instead pulled the girl into his arms. Mai cried against his shoulders, and Oliver let her, not once inquiring about what had made her so upset. They knew she would say, once she was able.

Gene looked away, once again wishing he had been as quick as his brother, or as observant. But he didn't complain. Mai was upset, and this was no time for pettiness. Mai reached out a hand, and took Gene's, wanting to be comforted by both friends.

"Mai, if you like. The twins may come with us" Akane offered, watching the three of them nod.

And with that, they were on their way...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am updating finally! I'm so sorry, I know its been so long! I have had so much homework! I will update as much as possible in the Christmas holiday! Love you guys! Please R&amp;R!**

**One more thing before you read, this chapter is dedicated to GhostLucy, my wonderful friend! It was her birthday a little while back, and I promised her a chapter... I am very sorry it took so long! I am also sorry, its not as cheery as it should be for a present, but it is very much the direction of the story... sorry!**

* * *

Mai's hand curled around the cool mettle of the door handle. All she had to do, was pull it open. She didn't want to... oh how she just wanted to turn and walk away. As soon as she opened this door, it all became real. She was no longer ignorant, she would see with her own eyes. If she walked away, she could pretend it never happened.

"Mai?" Oliver's soft voice called. Mai bit her lip, and turned her tearful gaze at him. Oliver could see her fear, and quickly pulled her into a hug. "We are here for you... you can do this ok?" Oliver prompted.

"Yeah Mai, you are strong, you can do this" Gene encouraged. Mai looked at them, and smiled weakly. She then pulled the door open, holding her breath.

There was a faint beeping sound, that just got slower and slower as time wore on... There was a white light, that only got brighter... and there was a life, slowly losing its way...

Mai rushed into the room, taking the hand of the woman lying in the hospitable bed... has she been too late? Tears obscured her vision. Her hand closed around the cold ones of her mothers. Why were they so cold?

The beeping got slower... too slow.

"No... please mum! No!" Mai screamed, placing her hand on her mothers cheek, desperately looking for any warmth. "Mum please!"

"Mai... " the woman called weakly, her eyes still shut, and her breathing shallow. "I had... hoped, you w-would come see me" The woman used her limited strength, and faced her child. She opened her eyes, and forced a smile. Her brow eyes full of tears, and she held her child's hand in hers. "Look at you... you've gotten so big..."

"Mum please! Stop talking, you need your strength!" Mai begged, burring her face into her mothers stomach.

"I love you Mai... and so does your father... we will always love you Mai" Mai's mother promised, her eyes glazing over.

"I love you too mum... please don't leave me!"

"Tell me that- tell me that you will be ok" Mai's mother begged, her breathing becoming steeper.

"Mum-"

"Mai please... tell me that. So at least I can die, knowing you don't need me anymore"

"But mum, I will always need you!" Mai cried, seeing a look of sadness in her mothers eyes. "I-I will be ok" Mai muttered weakly, seeing how happy it made her mother. Her mother smiled, and Mai, despite the pain she was in, smiled back...

A long, unwavering beep, filled the small room.

"NOO!" Mai screamed. Tears running down her eyes. Oliver pulled Mai to his chest, and held her shacking body next to his. She cried against him, before nurses came in, and took them all out the room. Mai cried, but didn't fight them. She wasn't stupid... her mother was dead, and that is all there was too it...

Oliver didn't let Mai out of his sight that day. He saw the fake smiles she pulled, to insure others that she was ok... He would rather she not be so considerate, and bottle her feelings inside. She is only going to hurt herself in the end.

The time to sleep rolled up quickly, and the twins went to their respected room. Mai would most likely cry herself to sleep, but that was her right... she wouldn't want to cry in front of them...

The second the room closed behind Mai, she stopped pretending. Tears ran down her cheek, and she held a pillow to her face to mask her pain filled screams and cries.

_Opening her eyes, she noticed her surroundings. She couldn't feel the floor beneath her feet, and she couldn't see any trace of her room. She was in this unknown place, with glowing lights all around her. Everything looked strange... and felt strange for that matter. She felt like she was in some kind of void... A cold abyss..._

Blinking, she was back in her room. Everything looked messed up, like they had been picked up and dropped. And she had no idea how she got to the floor. She had considered the possibility that she fell asleep, or fainted, but both didn't explain her dream...

Standing, Mai ran out. She wasn't sure what to think, but she did know that she needed them right now...

Finding both boys asleep, Mai was about to turn away. Reaching the door, Gene opened his eyes.

"Mai-Chan?" he called. Mai turned to look at him, her eyes full of tears. Gene sat up from his bed, before standing and taking her hand in his. "Are you ok Mai-Chan?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Mai apologised weakly, before wiping her eyes.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Gene then looked down, his eyes rather sad. "Want me to wake Oliver... he would know how to make you feel better" Mai's looked at Gene, and saw his hurt look. She felt terrible. Why would he think that?

"No, let him sleep" Mai then looked at Oliver's angelic sleeping face. "Gene, why would you say that?" Her voice wasn't hurt, just curious.

"I'm not dumb, I see the way you look at him" Gene muttered under his breath. Mai would have blushed, but the sadness in her heart was too heavy for her to blush.

"Why would you think that, to me he was more special? I love you both! You hear me Gene, that means I love you" Mai told him, before embracing him in a hug.

**Oliver's POV**

"...you both! You hear me Gene, that means I love you" I recognised that voice... it was the works it was saying, that confused me. She... loved Gene... How was I meant to register this?

With a heavy heart, I decided that sleep was all I could do... I wiped the tears at the corners of my eyes, and tried my best to ignore them, just let go, and sleep.

* * *

**I hope its not too rushed... It wont get much happier for a while, sorry about that. Even so, I hope you liked it! It would mean a lot if you guys could leave a review too! It only takes a second, and it really means the world to me! Love you guys, till next time!**

**Ps, any requests as to what I should update next, please add it to your review, or PM me or something! Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so so sorry! I have been neglecting this story but! This is an update! YAY! Please don't hate me! And please R&amp;R! It will make me feel better! Love you guys! **

**I do not own ghost hunt...**

* * *

Oliver's POV

Today was dull. How was it dull you ask? It's kind of hard to explain. It was like, the world was plunged into darkness, and all colour and beauty disappeared.

I should be happy for them right? His two favourite people in the world loved each other. What more could he ask for? His happiness didn't really matter after all...

"Oliver!"

Blinking, I looked to my right. My eyes locked with the brown ones of Mai Taniyama.

"Morning"

Looking to my left, my eyes met the blue ones of Eugene.

I sat up, although I really wanted to stay in bed. I still had class after all. If I couldn't rely on my friendship to bring happiness, then at least I could do, was to make an educational difference to the world. Otherwise I would be unnecessary.

I didn't greet them back. I didn't really think my input mattered too much. Standing, I went to get dressed. Both Mai and Gene were ready, and if I didn't hurry, we could be late. I didn't know why they hadn't left already...

After a few moments, we were out the door. Mai walked in the middle of us, holding our hands and pulling us along. Gene looked strangely content. Like he didn't have to worry that Mai wouldn't pick him. Perhaps he didn't.

The day was dull... I did all my work, and didn't spare a glance to anyone around me. I ignored everyone who spoke to me, asides from the teachers.

And by the time we got home, I felt torn again. I wanted it to go back to how it was. The three of us together. I didn't care that I had to fight for Mai's affections. But now I knew I had no chance, I felt lost.

"Oliver?!" Mai called. I looked at her, to see her face twisted in fear. We were in the kitchen, with the other kids. And as my heart went further into darkness, my powers grow. Things started shaking violently. Glasses would break, and walls would crack. I tried to calm down but... there was nothing inside me anymore. "Oliver please stop!" Mai yelled, wrapping her arms around my middle. With Genes hand on my shoulder, and Mai's arms around me, I gained enough control. Everything stopped... it was a miracle no one was hurt.

* * *

No POV

"I think I found something of interest Mr and Mrs Davis. A boy from the orphanage in Shibuya, summoned poltergeists. They were so strong, I was surprised no one was hurt. His twin and a girl stopped him just in time" Mr Kanauki informed, genuinely worried about the boy.

"Oh he has a twin too. What is the boy like?" Miss Davis asked, sounding more then delighted. She was just told that she was unable to have children of her own. Her husband Martin had told her, that he was very much against adoption. Something like this, however, was sure to change his mind.

"We will come first thing tomorrow" Martin informed, much to Luella's utter delight...

* * *

Naru's POV

What was that... It was so powerful. They said it was me but... how could it have been? Was I some kind of monster? Was that what they thought of me now?

A day had passed since the incident, and I couldn't help but wonder what I had done. I thought back to the book Mai had shown me. It was all to do with spirits, and the supernatural. I guessed it was a poltergeist I summoned but... how could I have even done that?

"Oliver. Eugene. You have visitors" A woman called. It was the one from the other day.

"Could I come?" Mai asked, not wanting to be left alone.

"I'm sorry Mai, but you can't come. These people are here to consider adopting the twins" And with that, the woman took me and Gene away...

* * *

We were lead to a little room. On one side, sat me and Gene, and on the other sat Martin Davis and Luella Davis. As well as two others. A pink haired lady, and a stoic looking man.

"Awe they are so cute!" Mrs Davis cried out, crouching just in front of us. "I am Lu-"

"Luella Davis" I finished.

"Oh... how did you know that?" Luella asked, rather intrigued.

"It's written in Professor Davis's autobiography" I explained. I then turned my gaze to Martin. "I am a fan of your work"

"Oh is that right" Martin grinned. "A boy your age shouldn't really be able to read the title, let alone understand the book. You must be very intelligent"

"Thank you sir, I have read three of your books cover to cover thus far, and I am now on 'Theories of the residual spirits'"

"Wonderful! A natural genius! Oh my boy, you will very much be welcomed into the Davis family. And what of you child. Are you as cleaver as your brother?" Martin asked. Gene smiled brightly.

"I wouldn't say I was as smart... I learn more by doing rather then reading. My little brother is the nerdy one" Gene grinned, pulling me into a head lock. I sighed, ignoring him.

"His IQ falls short of mine, but only just. Mine was 137, and his was 121" I informed, breaking the lock quite easily.

"Your Oliver right?" Martin asked, looking at me. I nodded. "I was told you made some unexplainable things happen the other day. Care to elaborate?"

"Yes sir. I wasn't in the best of moods, and then all of a sudden everything began shaking. From what I have read, it sounds like a poltergeist...

* * *

Mai's POV

They had been in there for the last half an hour. To say I was worried was an understatement. What if they were adopted? My only friends taken away from me?

What were they doing? Where they signing papers?

This is so frustrating!

Either way... when they come out. I will have a smile on my face... because I need to support them.. even if they leave me all alone.

After a few more minutes, they come out. Oliver wore no emotion...

"We are going to live with Martin and Luella... in England...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Two updates in quick succession! I know, its short but... It is very necessary! I hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own ghost hunt!**

* * *

After a few more minutes, they come out. Oliver wore no emotion...

"We are going to live with Martin and Luella... in England...

* * *

"Ok, we are leaving in five. You guys packed everything?" Luella asked, bending down to wrap her children in a hug. Oliver and Eugene nodded, looking behind them.

It had been a month since Luella and Martin had first come to visit them. And now... they were leaving.

Mai stood there, in utter disarray. There was tears in her eyes, and her fists were clenched.

"Mai, are you crying?" Oliver asked, eyes blank.

"Oh cause I am idiot!" Mai scolded, running up to them, and pulling them into a hug. "I love you guys, and I might not ever see you again!"

Oliver froze... had he gotten the wrong idea? Had Mai meant she loved them both, not just Gene like he though... he felt terrible.

"Mai stop, your goanna make me cry too" Gene muttered weakly, his voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it ok..." Mai pouted, pulling away, and taking hold of their hands. "You wont forget me, will you?"

"Never" Oliver assures, a soft smile on his lips. Mai let Oliver's hand go, and wiped the tears in his eyes.

"How could we" Gene added, and Mai turned to him, now wiping his eyes.

"You too better not... I know I wont" Mai mock scolded.

"Come on, the taxi is here!" Luella called, standing at the door. That's when she saw Mai. She didn't know the twins were close with anyone. But the look in the threes eyes, was nothing but heartfelt love. Mai bit her lip, trying to stop from bursting out in tears again. She lent forward, kissing Gene's cheek. Mai then turned to Oliver, kissing his, and lingering just slightly. Luella smiled at the display, her heart saddened at this farewell. Both boys had the slightest blush, before they turned, and followed Luella out...

* * *

They arrived at their new home, after hours of traveling on the plane, and in the car.

Gene hopped out the car, looking at his new home, his eyes wide in awe. The home was huge, and more like a small mansion. Gene ran to get his suit case from the boot, and then he ran to the door like a hyper puppy. Oliver sighed at his brothers antics. And then sighed again when he thought of Mai...

"She was really special to you, wasn't she" Luella commented, walking with the boy just behind everyone else.

"I guess you could say that" Oliver replied, looking rather sullen.

"I am sure fate is on your side. You will meet her again" Luella promised, giving Oliver a half hug.

* * *

Mai sat on her bed, all alone. She would never see them again, and she was by herself. Wiping her eyes, Mai looked out her window, at the night sky... there was stars in the heavens, and they were so beautiful...

Where Naru and Gene were, it was day, but... they were still under the same sky...

* * *

Three hearts gazes up into the heavens... Destined to cross paths once again...

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review! Love you all, and until next time! And guys... come on I just need 10 reviews! Please, and I will update again ASAP!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHAT! WHAT! I am updating?! WHAT! WHAT! Ok guys, just remember, there is a time skip of ten years! Please R&amp;R! **

**I do not own Ghost hunt...**

* * *

Three hearts gazes up into the heavens... Destined to cross paths once again...

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER!

Gene's POV

I took in a deep breath. The air smelt the same, as it did back then. A smile tugged on my lips, as I thought of the many possibilities. I was free... I was alone, but I was free!

Rubbing my shoulders, I felt the strains of jet leg. I hadn't felt that when I was young. I quickly brushed it off. So much to do, in so little time... But first I needed to check in...

The place I was going wasn't too far, so I felt like walking. It wasn't too late, so it should have been fine.

I could see the place, just over that hill. I looked back, at the lake. It was rather beautiful, but it gave me a bad feeling...

I looked both ways before crossing, like I was told countless of times. Getting to the middle, I heard something. Looking to my right, I saw lights speeding towards me... I froze... I couldn't move.

Internally, I was screaming for my legs to move! I needed to move NOW!

My heart dropped to my stomach, and I closed my eyes in anticipation...

* * *

Mai's POV

Damn slave drivers! Just because I was five minutes late, they make me stay a whole extra hour! How is that fair?! And now I am late getting home... not like it matters. No one there anyways...

Sighing, I picked up the pace. It was getting rather dark, and the street lamps aren't helping my nerves. It was about 10pm, and was due to start raining soon. Looking up at the sky, I saw the angry storm clouds gather. How utterly depressing.

Though, on clear nights, I love this walk. I love looking at the lake. It was always so beautiful how the moon reflected off the surface. Though I really did wish this path wasn't so close to the road.

My life wasn't that bad though. I just complained about it a lot. I had a cushy job, and a cosy apartment. The landlady is evil, but at least she is fair. My job at the book store is ok... it rather a large store, and so knowing where everything is proved difficult at first, but at least my boss is kind enough to give me free books. Oh, and I am already in College... I skipped a few academic years. Once I was alone in the orphanage again, I went back to reading all the time. And so now I am planning to finish college this year, with highest honours, in parapsychology. Then hopefully, I can get a better job, and a nicer landlady...

Looking up to the sky, I remembered the three of us... taking the picture of us at the fairground, out of my pocket, I couldn't help but smile, but once again, I placed it back.

I heard screeches. I covered my ears, before looking to my side. A boy stood there... completely paralysed with fear. My eyes wide, and my heart racing, I sprinted towards him...

* * *

Gene's POV

Pain shot though my body, to which I could do nothing... I left the air leave me, and a warmth on top of me... And then the pain stopped... surly I am not dead...

Opening my eyes reluctantly, it came apparent, that no, I wasn't dead. I was very much alive...

A girl lay on top of me, breathing hard, her eyes closed. After a few more seconds, her eyes fluttered open, and her face gave way to open shock...

NO POV

Mai's chocolate eyes opened, before widening. She sat up quickly, feeling rather embarrassed about their positioning. She bit her lip. "Gene?" she muttered, very unsure of herself. Gene recognised that voice. He recognised those eyes, and that hair, and even those lips. He didn't know how it had taken him this long to work it out. He shot forward, enveloping the girl in a hug.

"Mai!" He cried, tightening his grip on her. "It's really you Mai! It's really you!"

"Gene!" Mai yelled back, her voice breaking. "I though I would never see you again! I missed you so much!"

"Oh Mai! I missed you too!" And after a few more minutes of hugging, Mai pulled away. She placed her hands on her cheeks, to have a good look at his face. He had matured tenfold. He looked very handsome. Mai then pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Mai scolded, to which Gene snapped out of his trance.

"You saved me Mai... you jumped in front of a car, and you saved my life... you are so reckless" Gene scolded back, once again pulling Mai into his arms. "Thank you Mai... I owe you my life...

* * *

**Well... who saw this coming? I wanna know *^_^* Anyways guys, I am going to be honest... I have a gaol! I really really want to get 100 reviewing before I post chapter 11... I think its a reasonable target, don't you? And if I do, I will post a super awesome chapter! Love you guys, till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My last chapter got 16 reviews! I couldn't believe it! Oh I love you guys too much! So I had to update! I had no choice! You made me so happy! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!**

**This chapter is for all my wonderful reader, my awesome reviewers, and the epic people who followed and faved too! Love you all!**

**I do not own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

Mai sipped at her milkshake very lazily, as she sat opposite one of the two people she considered her best friends.

She kept a smile on her lips, but her mind clouded with thoughts. Good thoughts...

She had him back... and she couldn't have been happier. Yet a small part of her was selfish, and wanted Oliver here too...

"So, where you ever adopted" Gene asked, sipping his tea, legs crossed, and a smile on his lips. The two were in a café, not far from the road side.

"No... I never really stood out much. I kept to myself a lot after you and Oliver left" Mai admitted, stirring her drink with her straw.

"I'm sorry we left you like that... we never meant to hurt you" Gene apologised, a far away look in his eyes.

"I know that, but you gained a family, and I am very happy for you" Mai waved her hand dismissively. Yeah she was hurt back then, but she couldn't let them know that. They did the right thing... their happiness over hers was the right thing. "What are they like anyways?"

"Our adoptive parents are Martin and Luella Davis. They helped us train to be spiritualists, and care for us like parents. They gave us the education we needed, and the love we required" Gene summarised, looking deep into Mai's eyes.

"You know that's not exactly what I meant... I though giving cryptic answers was Oliver's thing" Mai smiled sweetly, before pocking Gene's chest. "The world only needs one of him, and one of you"

Gene rolled his eyes, then grinned cheekily. "Can't get much by you huh? Well in that case, Luella is one of the most kind hearted people I know, asides you of course" Cue Mai's blush, as she drank her shake childishly. "She loves to gossip, and meddle in our love lives. And she is a pretty scary enemy to make" Gene couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine, when he remembered that time Martin suggested using Oliver as a research topic... very scary. "As for Martin, he is kind as well, though he has a work ethic much like Oliver. They would work all night if they could. But all in all, he has our best interests at heart"

Mai then looked away slightly... at the mention of Oliver's name. Her eyes glazed over, as she recalled fond memories of the three of them. "So, how is Oliver, apart from a workaholic" Mai asked absentmindedly.

"He is fine... he became a lot more distant however. Sometimes he doesn't even open up to me...

* * *

Oliver's POV

What even was that?! Why would I just suddenly feel scared all of a sudden? It isn't like anything I had ever experience before... it was like it was coming right for me. But what even was it...

Oh come on Noll think... I saw lights... headlights perhaps? But why would I see them like that all of a sudden?

Maybe it was my telepathy... but I didn't touch anything? And who's life was I seeing...

Oh no Gene!

I ran up the stairs... surly there was something that could help me. I just needed a closer link... I need to know what happened!

His shirt... his favourite shirt. Why did he leave this, he loves this one... his best black shirt.

I didn't spend any more time on idle things. I snatched up the shirt, and held it close to my chest...

_I was in the road... I didn't know why. I wasn't panicking and I wasn't scared. Then why. I heard a noise. I look to my right..._

_A car, speeding towards me. I close my eyes, waiting the enviable. Then I feel pain. So much pain... then it stops. I don't understand this... Opening my eyes, I see someone on top of me. She pushed me out the way... This girl... I knew her._

_'Gene?' She asked, and I feel myself bolt forwards. I hug this girl, who I knew so well. _

"Mai...

* * *

'Ring Ring Ring!'

"Oh sorry, I better get that. I promised to call as soon as I got here, so Noll must be worried sick" Gene explained, digging in his pocket for his phone.

"Noll?" Mai asked, tilting her head to the side cutely. Gene felt his cheeks heat a little, but not enough for him to actually blush or anything.

"Oh, Oliver. It's just a nick name we made for him" Gene explained, before answering the call. "Hey Noll what's up?"

"What do you mean what's up, you were nearly hit by a car and..." There was a pause, and Oliver's voice softened considerably. "And you found Mai...

* * *

**I had to update guys! I was completely overwhelmed by the wonderful reviews! I couldn't help but update! Oh I love you guys too much! Thank you! My heart can't take much more! And my week sucked, since I got ill on Saturday morning! But you have all made me feel so much better! I love you SOOO much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I didn't have internet, and so couldn't post, and I have been catching up on homework, and I have been ill. I have tonsillitis so... I feel horrible still... **

**I am so thankful for all the reviews I got for my last update! I love you guys so much! PLEASE R&amp;R, and sorry this chapter is a little bit of a filler... **

* * *

"And you found Mai...

There was a silence, before Gene smiled softly. "Yeah I did. She is here with me, you can talk to her if you like?" Gene offered, his voice just as soft as the smile he sported. Then another silence. Mai held her breath.

"Yes" Oliver answered, his voice unsure. Gene put the phone on load speaker, and Mai physically had to stop herself from gulping. Mai took the phone and held it up so Oliver would be able to hear them both.

"Oliver?" She called, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Mai?" Oliver's voice had some of that confidence back, but it took a lot of will power to stop it from shacking. Will power that, apparently Mai didn't currently possess.

"I guess you can say that" Mai agreed, her voice breaking a little. She bit her lip, to try in vain to stop her tears from falling. Gene saw Mai's pain, and took her free hand in his.

"Oh Mai, are you crying?" Oliver ask, his voice soothing. However this comment pushed her over the edge.

"Of cause I am! I haven't seen you guys for years, and I never though I would see you again" Mai cried, to which Gene stood and pulled Mai into a hug. Mai buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry Mai. I have to go" Oliver informed, before hanging up.

"Wait Oliver! Oliver!" Mai called, tearing up more, and holding onto Gene for dear life...

* * *

Oliver's POV

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, hitting the wall beside me... I sat in darkness on my brothers bedroom floor. I looked out the window, seeing the rain fall from the heavens...

I use to love the rain. After my father died, I would venture out in the dead of night when it rained. I would look up at the grey skies, and feel warmth and comfort. I felt safe...

There was just something about the way that the rain masked my tears... How the skies wept with me, that made me trust that everything would be OK. Shortly after, our beloved mother took her own life... She would say how the pain of missing her husband was too much sometimes, but we never thought she would do something so drastic. Our auntie took us in after that, but she lied to us as to why she did. She had said our mother asked her to look after us... At least till she got back. However we saw our mothers note she left, knowing what had happened.

After that, I hated the rain. I had trusted it. I had looked up into the skies, feeling warmth once, but now just feeling dead inside... It lied to me... It promised me that everything would be OK!

How cruel a lie to make to a mere child...

Though we still had our auntie. Even if she wasn't all here. She had moments where she would mutter to herself, and sometimes she would look at me and Gene, like she had never see us in our life. And then that one time...

We tried to consult her... Ask her why she choice to take us in. We told her we knew the truth of our mothers passing. Our beloved auntie just laughed hysterically. When I had placed a small hand on her shoulder, she pulled away. Shacking her head, she placed her hand on my cheek, and for a second, I felt loved. Oh how short lived it was...

"You look so much like your father" She muttered, smiling. "He misses you... Why not join him?" And with that, her hand disappeared from her cheek, and wrapped round my throat. I was so weak back then. I had attempted to pry her hands away, but she was so much stronger then me... Gene tried pulling her off me too. It was no use. I started seeing spots, and I remembered thinking I was going to die.

"Stop" I begged, my voice barely audible. And I closed my eyes, trying to think of what to do. And then, a light flashed. It was a brilliant blue light. I re-opened my eyes, just as the hold on my throat stopped completely. I gulped in air, looking back at the woman who tried to kill me. There was blood everywhere. It splattered on the walls and the floors. My auntie looked at her arm, which had been torn open, and then back at me. She screamed. A few seconds later, the door was knocked down. The police took our auntie away... We asked him as he left, what we were meant to go. He looked guilty for a second.

"Well the only place you can go is the orphanage... I am sorry boys, but I have no choice but to take you there" The man told us. He then allowed us a few minutes to pack our things, and for us to change out of our blooded clothing...

This time the rain followed me. Like my heart lived under a storm cloud.

But then I met Mai. She found me, cruelled up into a little ball in the rain, and she stayed with me. She stayed till the rain stopped, and the sun shone brightly. She gave me back my smile, and saved me from myself.

After I left her, I lost his smile... Luella had become a mother to me, and Martin a father, and they had filled most of the void but... Maybe I was just being selfish, wanting Mai with me even now...but even so...

"I'm going back to Japan...

* * *

**YAY! Who saw this coming? Please raise your hand if you did...**

***Watches everyone raise their hands***

**Awe! My readers are so cleaver! Here's a cookie! Please leave a review to tell me what you though. If you hated it, please tell me how I could make it better, and see you guys later! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry, I didn't mean to not update for ages! I know, please don't hate me! I have exams! I love you guys! Please R&amp;R! And oh yeah, I just turned 18! WOAH!**

* * *

"I'm going back to Japan"

The plane ride was uneventful, and the cab ride to his brothers place, was also rather uneventful. His brother was currently staying in a hotel, and so Oliver went there. He knew where it was, and the room number. Oliver had in fact, helped by booking the room. So he knew everything about it, like the booking details and so on. He ignored the staff, and went right to it.

He knocked twice, but there was no answer. He had his luggage on him, and he didn't want to have to carry it around much longer. So he decided to use a little trick he had picked up. He walked to the lobby, and spoke to the lady at the reception. She dropped what she was doing, and instead stared at him longingly.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" She asked, rather flirtatiously. Oliver tried his best not to rear back and glare. After all, his brother was likely to have been polite and smiled.

"Sorry, I seem to have left my key card in my room, could you by chance let me in?" Oliver asked kindly, his smile false, but easily fooling the goggling girl.

"Oh yes of course! What's your name?" She asked, his cheeks red. Oliver was sure that, had he asked her to give him all the money she owned, and told her to dance naked, she would have, thinking it would somehow make him hers. She was, in other words, an idiot.

"I am Eugene Davis" Oliver said, annoyed at how much she was leaning over the desk. Her way of flirting apparently. Her top was low cut, but from this angle, Oliver could have seen down it had he even glanced. He didn't have to try hard not to. The girl frowned slightly at his ability to ignore her advances. She checked the room number, and the ID scan she had on the screen. He matched the picture, and so she nodded, and handed him a second key. She didn't say anything, still sour after being rejected.

Oliver thanked the girl and walked away, to which, as soon as he was gone, the girl muttered to herself, saying how he was obliviously blind or gay.

Oliver let a scowl become him as soon as she couldn't see him. He hated girls like that. Throwing themselves at any handsome face, not bothering to learn that he was rather cold. That's why he ignored them. The easiest way for them to understand.

Quickly abandoning thoughts of yet another offended girl, Oliver made his way to his brother's room...

* * *

Mai smiled sheepishly as Gene, once again, paid for dinner. "Gene, you don't have to pay all the time" Mai argued weakly. If she was to be honest, she was happy she didn't have to pay. Gene's idea for a meal was, for lack of better words, very expensive. She would blow her whole weeks food money should she have paid.

"I don't mind, it's rather the least I could do" Gene replied, waving his hand dismissingly. "You saved my life Mai... I would have died, if it wasn't for you" Mai blushed lightly, looking away. She couldn't really say anything to that, so she just nodded.

"Thank you then Gene" Mai thanked in defeat. Gene chuckled, and Mai blushed again. Gene had grown to be very handsome. When they were younger, Mai always thought the twins looked handsome, but in a cute way. Now Gene had matured, and they weren't kids anymore. It was no longer socially acceptable for them to share a room, or for them to sleep with her, hand in hand like they had done as children. She missed that... She remembered finding it hard to sleep after they left. She missed having them beside her.

"Did you know it was me who you were saving?" Gene asked randomly, and he and Mai collected their coats before walking out.

"No, I didn't. I just saw someone not moving, and I didn't need to think about it" Mai admitted, seeing the sweet smile spreading on Genes lips.

"Still just as kind as ever Mai" He complimented. "I don't want to stop talking just yet. Would you like to stay at mine? I will walk you to wherever you need to be"

Mai blushed brightly and stuttered, "Gene, I can't, it's not-" Mai was cut off by Genes abrupt outburst of laughter. "Huh?"

"Oh Mai, you are so adorable" Mai blushed more, and Gene smiled again "I have a spare room, and I will respect you, don't worry" Gene assured, to which Mai's blush darkened, and crept down her neck.

"I-I know that" She muttered, but she smiled after Gene chuckled again. "I would love to" And both of them smiled at each other, and Mai felt something in Genes gaze. Mai didn't know what it was, but it made he blush again.

"Then let's go" Gene called, linking his arm with Mai's. She blushed, but grinned, ignoring the many jealous mutterings around them. And they both left...

* * *

Oliver sighed, once again. He had called his brother at least three times. He had planned to go out to see his brother, but it was rather difficult when he had no idea where he was. So he decided to stay put. Gene was likely to be back here sooner or later.

Oliver heard footsteps, and decided that he would be back sooner rather then later. But then he heard talking, and became rather perplexed.

"-humble abode" Oliver heard Gene say, as the door swept open. His voice was then quickly followed by a giggling, and it was quite obliviously not his brother. Oliver froze.

"Noll?" Gene called, walking in. Oliver could see the confusion in Genes eyes, but it didn't give way to happiness like Oliver had hoped. Gene had begged his brother to come with him, but Oliver had too much work to do. When he heard about Mai's appearance, he had come to a compromise, and left the next day. But now that Mai was here, Oliver felt that he was intruding somewhat. He looked to Mai, and his eyes softened. She gasped, and held a hand to her lips, her eyes locked with his. Noll could see her struggling. He could see the urge in her eyes to hug him. Gene had most likely told Mai how he had changed. Mai may have thought a hug was a little too out his comfort zone. From Mai, for some reason, it wasn't.

Oliver stepped forward, and before he could even stop himself, he enveloped the brunet into an embrace. Mai stopped putting on a brave face, and her tears flowed freely. She wept, but wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck. Gene looked away. Once again on the side lines...

* * *

**Soooo... Please review! Love you all! Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so its been a while... Well I made myself update! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW I NEED IDEAS! I need you my dear readers and writers, and friends!**

* * *

Mai pulled away after a few more moments, and dried her eyes, before looking back between the twins and smiling. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her smile threatened to split her face in two.

"It's been a while Mai, I missed you" Oliver found himself saying, returning the smile.

"I missed you too. After you guys left, I felt so lost…" Mai admitted, biting her lip as she let herself indulge in Oliver's obvious good looks. Gene was his twin, and so they shared those looks, but Oliver's hair looked a little more wind swept and edgy, and his clothes and posture was just a little more assured and cocky. It very much suited him. "Gene tells me you became withdrawn" Mai blurted, desperately wanting to know why, or to what extent. Oliver smirked, looking at his brother and cocking his head.

"Is that so? Well anyone would seem withdrawn to Gene, he even has a fan-club… I wouldn't tolerate such things" Oliver turned kind eyes back to Mai, as she laughed gleefully, before taking both the twins hands and pulling them to the sofa and taking a seat opposite them in the single chair.

"Fan-club huh? Someone's been sweeping fair maidens off their feet" Mai accused, pulling her hair behind her ear, smiling sweetly.

"Not sure I'd call them fair maidens" Oliver muttered, remembering how vulgar and forceful those girls had been. The ones who couldn't pull his attention, which was all of them, tended to switch their interests to his older brother Gene.

"That's something we can agree on at least" Gene commented evenly, trying not to let his confusion or disappointment seep into his voice.

"That's horrible! You shouldn't say that about others!" Mai scolded, pouting adorably, her eyes closed so she didn't notice the shock and then smiles reach the faces of the twins.

"Why do you say that Mai?" Oliver asked, his voice lighter than it had been in years.

"I know girls can get a little crazy, like the ones gossiping about us in the restaurant Gene" Mai titled her head, still pouting.

"They tried to ruin our date Mai-Chan!" Gene exclaimed dramatically. Both Mai and Oliver rolled their eyes.

"What I mean is, you guys can't blame the girls for acting like that, and you guys are… umm" Mai stopped, her cheeks warming.

"What Mai?" Oliver pressed, smirking, making Mai blush.

"You know what I mean!" Mai insisted, trying to get out of saying it.

"Not sure we do Mai" Gene contradicted, no longer forcing his smile.

Mai sighed, slipping off her shoes and swinging her legs to be under her, before biting her lip, and sighing again. "You both are very handsome, Oliver with your self-assured cockiness, and you Gene, with your classic prince charming look"

"Should I be insulted?" Oliver asked, still smirking.

"Well you don't seem to be" Mai shot back hotly, resting her head on her hands, and locking her gaze with his. "At any rate, you have to have some compassion. Not all girls are like that"

"I know a certain Mai-Chan who is nothing like those other girls!" Gene added, easily noticing how fearlessly his bother held her gaze, and trying to desperately to break it.

"Thank you Gene, but surely you must have more examples then that? None of you got girlfriends you think highly of?" Mai asked, not realising how much she was prying, or even how much she longed to know the answer till now.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Gene teased, winking cheekily at Mai's blush, and ignoring the pang in his chest as he once again noted Mai looked as if she was addressing his younger brother.

"Never interested us" Oliver answered, shrugging, before looking at his brother who nodded in agreement. "What about you?"

Mai's face warmed, before she childishly waved her hands in front of her face, and shook her head. "Nope, not me" Mai admitted, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Dating really isn't my scene… Guys are a little needy and time consuming" Mai then looked at her male company. "Well most guys"

"What do you mean dating isn't your scene, we just came back from a date" Gene argued, pouting.

"That was as friends those, I mean real dates" as soon as Mai said it, she held her breath, not knowing if she should feel guilty.

"What makes you think it wasn't a real date?" Gene asked, hanging his head lower.

"I see what you mean by needy" Oliver pitched in, feeling somehow happy and guilty at the same time.

"Well, I think a real date involves someone asking the other out first right?" Mai amended, hoping that would liven up the crestfallen Gene. Mai laughed nervously at the idea of Gene asking her out.

"Oh so if I asked you out…" Gene began, only to be interrupted by his twin glaring at him.

"Oliver has only just got here, so why don't we go somewhere together tomorrow instead… Like we did as kids" Mai suggested, smiling kindly at both twins. Oliver considered it, looking at Gene and then back at Mai.

"I guess we could, but I have some important work to do as of tomorrow. Since I am here with you from now on Gene, father has given us the use of one of his old offices down in Shibuya" Oliver informed, going to one of his suitcases and pulling out a file stored in the side pocket of his suitcase. He handed it to his brother, and Mai moved to sit between them so she could see. Both tried to ignore her close proximity, some did better than others.

"I know where that is, it's just upstairs from the café I work at on weekends" Mai pointed out, grinning at the thought of being able to see them at work too, as if it was fate. "I am going there tomorrow for 10am" Mai informed, remembering that she still needed to go home at some point.

"Ok, well we can go together then!" Gene suggested, handing his brother back the file. "After I walk you home of course".

"It is a few minutes from the café, so I should be fine. I will just run back to mine before my shift" Mai insisted, leaning back on the sofa and stretching a little. She felt her eyes fall heavy, and realised how late it had gotten. Gene and Oliver had started talking about the plans for the office, so Mai blissfully listened. With 10pm just passed, Mai forced herself to stay up, but little by little, her tired mind started to break down the walls years apart had built. She found herself once again holding onto the hands that had held hers years before. Her head drooped, and her eyes shut, and still she listened. And then she fell asleep…

* * *

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think, or with any ideas. Once again, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, it means so much! Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Been a while... I am so so so sorry! I only got a laptop and I have had nothing to work with, I am sorry! Please review and tell me what you think still, please xx**

* * *

She found herself once again holding onto the hands that had held hers years before. Her head drooped, and her eyes shut, and still she listened. And then she fell asleep…

* * *

Mai awoke an hour or so later, finding herself in a bed, and no memory of how she got there. She smiled, and found it endearing that her friends thought to put her to bed.

Mai was always a troubled sleeper, and so rarely slept peacefully. She stopped having uninterrupted sleep when the twins left. Having found herself having nightmares, they often stayed in the same room, and it was only then that she slept like a baby. Nowadays, that distance still bothers her.

Deciding to get a glass of water, Mai uncurled herself and slid out of under the covers. She made sure to be very quite, despite knowing that both twins are relatively heavy sleepers, and Oliver especially. Sneaking into the main lounge, Mai had completely forgot that Oliver would be sleeping on the couch. Only that he wasn't sleeping. He was reading. And he was also topless. Mai tried her best to fight off her blush, as Oliver turned to face her.

"I'm sorry!" Mai exclaimed, before turning and walking back to the room she was sleeping in. Oliver would normally feel a little self conscience in these scenarios, but Mai didn't leer at him like others did, and her blush was almost worth the slight embarrassment. He was almost tempted to tease her.

"Don't worry about it" Oliver said, putting down his book, and sitting up. "Can't sleep?"

At this point Mai was about to hide in her room. Her cheeks fire truck red, and her heart pounding in her ears. "Huh?" Mai asked dumbly, still trying to get over her internal shock. She turned back at hearing the question, and squealed as if she had forgot he was topless. "Umm, n-no..." Mai prayed he couldn't tell but of course he could. "What about you?"

Oliver smirked at her attempt at normality, and was so entertained, he was no longer embarrassed. "Not really" he answered, and Mai continued to look away. A part of him felt that it was a bit cruel, but he did it anyways.

"Oh that's too bad" Mai commented, about to mount her escape. Her heart was still pounding so much that she didn't notice Oliver place an arm on the door to stop her opening it, and the very fact that he had walked to stand behind her. Mai was now beetroot red, and with all the blood rushing to her cheeks, she might have fainted.

"Come sit with me" Oliver suggested, in such a way as to not really give her a choice. "There's no need to be embarrassed". Mai turned and pouted, making sure her huge brown eyes looked into Oliver's midnight blue ones.

"You're doing this on purpose" Mai accused, to which he matched her innocent look, ignoring his internal reaction to how adorable Mai looked.

"Doing what?" He asked, his voice straight, but Mai knew he was teasing her.

"Jerk" Mai accused, walking under his arm towards the kitchen.

"Mai" Oliver called, hoping she would look at him and blush adorably some more.

"Yes?" Mai asked, not disappointing as she tried her best to keep her eyes on Oliver's face, and not the very fascinating six pack he had going on.

"Tea...

* * *

Mai continued pouting for the next ten minutes, as she prepared the tea. Upon the kettles whistle, a sleepy faced Eugene walked out of the other room, rubbing his eyes, and also bearing his chest. Eugene at least wore his shirt, just had it unbuttoned. Unsurprisingly he was just as toned as his brother.

"I'm sorry did we wake you?" Mai asked, feeling terrible for being a bad house guest.

"It was my fault, I asked Mai to make tea" Oliver defended, feeling slightly ashamed that he had not attempted to dress himself upon Mai's arrival. Eugene on the other hand was secretly very displeased by Oliver's lack in shirt. For some reason it had never bothered him till now, and even Gene himself was not suitably dressed, and he took issue with his brother.

"It's fine" Gene assured plainly, not wanting to give away his internal struggle. Mai did not seem to mind that he had not buttoned his shirt, and seemed to be rather indifferent. She did smile sweetly at him though.

"Would you like some tea Gene, I make them special?" Mai asked, her voice the complete opposite to the sourness she spoke to Oliver with. He had ordered her to make tea. Feeling rather perplexed, Gene nodded gingerly. He couldn't make sense of the emotions that he held for Mai. He did know however, that it rivalled what he had felt for her when they were young. Mai placed the tea in front of him, and both twins took a sip simultaneously. The tea was good, may be the best tea they ever tasted. Gene knew his mother would have commented that perhaps, firstly her tea was better, and that his love of Mai tea was wanted to love Mai's tea, so his subconscious made him believe that this was the best tea ever. Gene wondered if that was true. Though he reckoned, that even had he not loved Mai, he would have grown attached to her tea. It was good tea in its own right.

Mai beamed as the twins nodded in approval. While externally they looked cool, calm and collected; internally both were struggling with feelings Mai was oblivious to. For the best they would have agreed, had there been any need to.


End file.
